Parth
} |name = Parth |image = Parth.jpg |px = 265px |title = Bann |gender = Male |race = Human |location = Ferelden, close to Edgehall |appearances = Dragon Age (tabletop RPG) }} Parth is a Fereldan Bann and a possible ally for the heroes attempting to solve the conflict in Edgehall during the Fifth Blight. Like his neighbouring lords Kail, Lanya and Bryton (and Fallon and Alora), he can be persuaded to supply troops to fight against Arl Gell Lendon and Marcel Corbin. Background Those who know the history of the region surrounding Edgehall will know the tale of Parth’s parents - respected and beloved banns killed in the last days of the Orlesian occupation. Parth was only five at the time and grew up an orphaned bann in a war-torn region, whose title is far more impressive than his damaged and diminished holdings. He has a reputation for treating his people well, but also for dark moods and harsh punishments for banditry and other offenses. Parth has never gotten over the passing of his parents and the damage done to Ferelden by Orlais. He is frustrated with the circumstances into which he was born; they’re not like the tales of valor and chivalry he was told as a boy. The muddy, bloody real world is a disappointment to him. All this makes Parth angry—with himself, with his parents, with his neighbors, at the world. He would delight in an enemy he could face and best in some kind of honorable manner, but as he would say, “Do such enemies exist anymore? Did they ever?” Parth doesn’t want to feel better. He doesn’t want to be soothed or pleased. He’s afraid that’ll make him look weak. He’s afraid that’ll make it look as if his anger was for naught. What he wants is to be told that he should be angry - and that his anger can be cured through action. Bann Parth is practical, loyal to his people, and very angry. At his best he’s mildly irritable, at his worst he’s a bundle of cold rage and resentment. Parth is not an evil man, it’s just he’s never learned to cope with life’s various disappointments, of which he’s had several. He also doesn’t feel he gets recognition from the crown and his fellow nobles for his family’s efforts and sacrifices. Which is a fair point; little was done to avenge his family and Parth’s received little aid restoring the damage done to his holdings during the Orlesian occupation. Bann Parth views his neighbors with a mix of irritation and jealousy. He feels most of them had it easier than he did and that many of them, especially Kail, seek glory and recognition he better deserves. He reacts better to his subjects and respectful outsiders, but it doesn’t take much to get on his bad side.Dragon Age (tabletop RPG), Game Master's Guide Set 3, p. 80 Followers and Forces Parth has roughly 450 men and women under his command. Due to his parent’s death at a young age, Parth has been basically raised by his own retainers and household. Even older members of his militia think of the boy as family though all recognize he is too volatile. This results in his troops sometimes interpreting his orders loosely to avoid violent incidents or rash decisions. This can be very useful, but it makes his forces overcautious and slow to act. A strong-willed commander could drive them to swift action, but Parth never learned the knack. Parth’s troops are generally older with a smattering of younger troops drawn from the bann’s most loyal families. They are well trained and fairly equipped, but not exceptionally so. Some of Parth’s knights and veteran sergeants have experience fighting darkspawn, though most are used to battling bandits and the occasional Orlesian deserters or brigands crossing the border.Dragon Age (tabletop RPG), Game Master's Guide Set 3, p. 80 References Category:Humans Category:Fereldans Category:Dragon Age (tabletop RPG) characters Category:Characters